


[Podfic] Home Is Where A Heart Is

by silo18



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: The van changes, but Lucille stays Lucille.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Home Is Where A Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Is Where A Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822903) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



Text: [Home Is Where A Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822903)

Author: [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke)

Reader: [silo18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18)

Length: 4:47

Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t8iboh3kadyj8gf/home_is_where_a_heart_is_-_pameluke.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say unbetaed for podfic? This is my first time trying this, I'm hoping it doesn't suck too much! I didn't wanna put this at the top in case it primed people to think it's terrible when they would otherwise have thought it fine.


End file.
